A Night of No Return
by Jakemurt
Summary: All my life I've been searching for that one perfect girl and that search has took me nineteen years but today is the day I found that girl. From Shuhei Hisagi's point of view. *Tags: Rape, Reluc, Torture, Bondage, First* Please leave reviews!


A Night of No return

All my life I've been searching for that one perfect girl and that search has took me nineteen years but today is the day I found that girl.

As I was walking down the street I saw this girl out of the corner of my eye. She was like nothing I had ever seen before; she was beautiful, in-shape, had an amazing smile and looked to be popular as she was surrounded by what seemed to be friends. I had no idea who she was but I must find out her name, so I decided to follow her and her group of friends until I found out where she lived. Then I would come up with some bogus story of how I was lost and didn't have anywhere to stay to try and become friendly with her, yeah that should work. So if I follow her and stay quite far behind her or her friends shouldn't notice me. Whilst I was in deep thought I noticed they were already gone. "Shit" I said to myself and quickly run in the direction they were, I look round the corners and notice they were to the left, I let out a sigh of relief.

I start to slowly follow her crowd of friends losing sight of her, 'She must still be in the crowd, I haven't seen her leave' I think to myself. Then she breaks from the crowd and walks towards a house, I let out a small chuckle thinking I had succeeded. But then another girl answers the door 'Is that her sister or something' I think to myself. I hide down an alleyway to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh hi Taku, what are you doing here?" said what I thought the girl to be answering the door.

"I'm just checking your okay Orihime, you weren't in school today" says the girl I'm following as I poke my head round the corner.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, erm I'm ill, I had to go to the doctors but they said I should be fine" the girl at the door says.

"Well as long as your okay then that's great" she says and hugs the girl at the door with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Anything else you wanted?" the girl at the door says being smothered by this mysterious girl who I think I'm in love with.

"No that's it, I'll see you in school tomorrow if you're in" the perfect girl says and runs off to catch up with her friends.

"Okay bye" the girl at the door shouts and closes the door so I decide to continue following the crowd of girls.

'How is this girl not surrounded by boys? She's absolutely perfect' I think to myself. After walking for about another twenty minutes she breaks from the crowd again "This must be her house unless she has _another_ friend" I say under my breath with an unimpressed look on my face. I see she opened the door using a key so it must be her home! 'Right so tonight is the night I put my plan into action' I think and walk back to my house which is a few blocks over.

I reach my house open the door and throw my bag on the floor and let out a sigh "today has been a wild goose chase" I say to myself and decide to have a shower to make sure I make the best first impression on this girl. I walk into my bathroom turn the shower on and start undressing. After I take off my underwear I get in the cold shower and wash myself down, 'This should be enough to please her' I think to myself and turn off the shower and get out. I dry myself off with my favourite towel, I go and lie down on my bed finalizing my plan. 'Maybe I should say I was getting chased by thugs and ask to stay there and hide' I think and I decide to do that. I grab my bag full of supplies that I may need.

I rip my top and scratch my arms a couple of times to make the story more believable. I open the door and lock it behind me and I decide to run round to her house to make it seem I was getting chased, as I enter her street her house is the only house with lights on, "perfect" I say to myself. I reach her house and start banging on the door "Help help" I shout, "I'm being chased by thugs, please help!" I shout again then the door opens and I see the mysterious girl standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asks in her sweet voice

I'm just stood there staring at her face and I didn't realize she had said something "Sorry what? Oh yeah I'm being chased by thugs, can I come in to hide?" I say out of breath "Your house was the only one with lights on so I came here first please let me in" I say

"Erm sure, I can see they have ripped your top and scratched you quite badly" she says and moves out the way and welcomes me in pointing her arm into the house.

"Thank you so much" I say then hug her tightly "what's your name?" I ask.

"Oh, and it's Taku" she smiles then laughs awkwardly about the hug.

"Sorry it's just they have been chasing me a while, they also know where I live so I'm scared to go home, can I stay here tonight if that's possible?" I ask and release the hug.

"Well I'll have to ask my parents but if you are being chased I'm sure that will be fine" she says smiling.

I walk into her house a bit more allowing her to close the door "okay thank you" I smile back.

"Mum, Dad come downstairs please" she shouts upstairs "come through and sit down" she says to me walking into another room.

I follow her in silence secretly checking her out more and I notice she is still wearing her school uniform which consists of a button up blouse and a skirt which I'm surprised the school allows with how short it is.

"Okay" I hear from upstairs I then hear footsteps coming down the stairs then first of all her dad enters the room I was sitting in slowly followed by her mum.

"So what is it you wanted dear?" her mum says.

"Well this is errr, sorry I forgot to ask what your name is?" she says and laughs.

"Well ma'am my name is Shuhei Hisagi" I say smiling.

Her dad speaks out and says "and what are you here for?" he asks.

"Well I was being chased by a group of thugs and as you can see they have ripped my shirt and scratched my arm quite a bit, they also know where I live so I was wondering whether it was possible for me to hide here tonight please" I say looking down slightly intimidated by her father.

"Well I guess that would be fine, you won't be able to sleep on the couch though, that old thing is falling apart" her mum says laughing she then continues "there is a spare bed in Take's room from when she has friends stay over so you can sleep in there if that's okay with you dear?" she says looking at Taku.

"That should be fine I guess" Taku says smiling.

"Thank you kind people you have no idea how grateful I am for this favour you are doing for me," I say smiling.

"Well we are going to bed soon" her dad says "so you can go up and get yourself settled now"

"Okay I think I will" I say "Taku show me to your room please?" I ask.

"yeah sure" she says after snapping out of her daydream and walks up the stairs and I follow close behind to get a sneak peak look up her skirt and see she is wearing red lingerie type knickers and I gasp at the sight of them, "something wrong?" she asks.

"No I'm fine just a bit tired that's all" I say smiling.

She then opens the door to her room and I instantly notice she has posters up of what I presume to be her favourite actors.

"So this is my room" she says smiling "sorry it's a bit of a mess" she says

"It's fine, it's a place to stay in my eyes" I smile.

"I'll just have to move my collection of teddy bears, I'm still a bit childish even though I'm in my last year of school" she says laughing.

I just laugh along and smile. She then bends over and takes her teddies off the bed giving me another glance of her sexy knickers and I bite my lip to stop myself saying anything inappropriate. "Mind if I get changed into some spare clothes I have?" I say smiling.

"No that's absolutely fine" she smiles back and as she replies I start unbuttoning what's left of my top and also unbutton my jeans and take my top and jeans off. Taku then turns round as I'm standing there in just my boxers.

She gasps and stands there with her jaw wide open.

"Something wrong" I say winking.

"Nope erm nothings wrong just a bit shocked" she says smiling and laughs awkwardly.

"Good, you like what you see?" I say smiling.

"Yeah I guess I do" she says blushing.

"Ahh that's fine" I say putting my clothes on.

"Good" she says and starts unbuttoning her own top.

"Are you comfortable getting changed in front of someone you barely know?" I ask.

"Well surely if you can get changed in front of me then I shouldn't mind getting changed in front of you" she says unbuttoning her top and looking directly at me.

I just stare unbeknown to anything else in the room except her and her little _'show.' _She then starts to slide her skirt down her legs and I just watch her with no distractions "Wow" I say under my breath. 'Her panties look even better with nothing blocking my view' I think to myself and smile. "I'm surprised you'll do this" I say laughing.

"Well I don't mind" she says smiling and giggles a bit then she turns away from me and bends down to pick up some clothes off the floor.

"Oh wow" I say gasping once again as she picks up her clothes off the floor.

"I'm guessing you like what you see" she says and winks at me.

"Yeah I do" I say and go into my bag and grab a bottle of chloroform and pour it onto a rag whilst she has her back turned. I then get up and sneak up behind her and cover her mouth with the rag she tries to struggle but the drug is too strong so I gently bring her body down as she falls asleep.

I then bring her onto her bed which is on the wall with no rooms on the other side. I undo her bra and take it off and my jaw drops at how perfect her breasts are. I then slowly pull down her sexy red knickers and notice that she is clean shaven. 'Who was she saving that for then' I wonder to myself. I first of all put a ball gag in her mouth just in case she wakes up before I'm finished. I then quickly tie her hands behind her head then tie her legs to either corner of her bed also I take a Viagra pill that I'd bought earlier today.

I remember her parents going to bed earlier, I heard them come upstairs and go in a room, they haven't moved since. I notice she is slowly starting to open her eyes so I pull her computer chair up to the side of her bed, "So, I bet you weren't expecting this were you?" I say winking. "You see, I seen you earlier on today and I just had to have you, you're perfect and absolutely stunning. So I decided to follow you home, I then came up with the story that I was being chased by thugs and that they knew where I lived just so I could get to you and as you can tell my plan worked perfectly" I say then chuckle slightly whilst she is struggling in her gag and her knots. "There's no escape" I say with a sinister look on my face "I'm going to have my way with you whether you like it or not" I say right up in her face

Tears start rolling down her cheeks as I start to rub her nipples, slowly at first then getting more violent. I lean down and start licking them, and then I start sucking on her nipples and as I do, she starts crying even more and that just makes me even more horny. I start to bite her nipple with a lot of force and eventually draw blood and now she is crying non-stop. "You like that bitch don't you?" I say and spit the blood in her face. I then move my hand down to her pussy and she tries to close her legs but they are forced open because she is tied to her bed. I start slowly rubbing her pussy by now she is trying to shout past the gag but it's failing completely.

I find her clit and slowly play with that. I move my head down to her pussy and start licking away whilst still playing with her clit and slowly starting to rub harder as I plunge my tongue into her now soaking wet pussy. I then get up and go to my bag, as I rummage through it I say "I've got a little toy that will vibrate on your clit non-stop, it's the ultimate torture" and pull out a belt looking thing which has a vibrator above a hole. "This is going on you" I say winking. I then put the leg straps round either leg and lock them in place with the hole over her pussy and the vibrator directly on her clit. I turn it on for one second and she instantly jumps. I laugh slightly.

I then move back to licking at her pussy slightly biting at her pussy lips, I then bring my hand up and start rubbing as well as licking. I then stop and go back to my bag and pull out a taser "I'm going to take the gag out and if you say one word you will be shocked with fifty thousand volts" I say smiling as I undo the gag, she just looks away crying her eyes out. "Look at me bitch" I say to her and pull her face forward. I lean down and kiss her and force my tongue into her mouth making her taste her own pussy. She pulls a face at the taste.

I then get on top of her "now if you don't suck my dick, you'll get the taser and if you do anything wrong, you'll get the taser. Understand?" I say and she instantly nods and opens her mouth willingly so I stick my nine inch dick straight into her mouth and start thrusting hard. She gags but I just continue thrusting, I then turn on my little torture device with a remote and she jumps again but starts sucking harder. 'I think she's enjoying this' I think to myself. "You're really good at this you know" I say and laugh I then pull out of her mouth and put the ball gag back in. I slap her across the face a few times before moving down to fuck her.

I rub my dick up against the entrance to her pussy and slowly start entering her. Her pussy is so tight she must be a virgin at first there is resistance but that is soon gone. 'Defloration a great fetish of mine' I think as I see blood around the top of my dick but this just turns me on even more and I start thrusting faster. I can see she has finally stopped crying and she does still seem to be enjoying it even more than before. I start making my thrusts harder and start getting my dick even deeper into her tight young pussy. "This is amazing" I whisper into her ear and then bite her neck quite hard. I then start feeling like I'm about to cum so I keep up my pace to make sure I cum hard in her pussy. A few moments later "Oh yeah" I moan loudly and then whisper into her ear "You're going to be a mum in 9 months" I wink.

I get up and throw some money on her "Here's three hundred pounds to keep this all quiet" I say and undo my torture device and untie her arms and legs then finally take the gag out of her mouth, then she quietly says "okay" and just stares at the floor. I pack my stuff up and open her window and jump out. For this girl it was a night of no return


End file.
